legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine
The Moat One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge John Sutter, while credited with finding gold in the Legend, actually was not the man responsible; James W. Marshall actually found gold in California for the first time. Long ago, on a river in Northern California, the owner of a mill saw something shiny in the water, and when he picked it up, saw that it was pure gold. That lucky man was John Sutter. Within nine months, over ten thousand other prospectors came to California from all over the world to pan for gold. Some went around South America in creaky old ships. Their food was filled with bugs, and their ships were often wrecked in terrible storms. Others took a shorter route through Panama, battling their way overland through swamps and jungle, and over the mountains to Panama City where they hopped a ship to California. Some went by wagon train through Indian territory and Death Valley. By 1850, most of the gold was gone. Unfortunately, John Sutter, the man who started it all, died penniless because he'd lost the secret map to his mine. The Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Pan for Gold (Dragon Tunnel) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team plowed through the tunnel and made his way to the end. Then he gathered as many gold rocks as he could in his arms and pushed them back through the tunnel. Then, he tossed them in his bucket and went back for more. The player with the most gold rocks in his bucket at the end of one minute won. Damian and Brooke each collected four rocks; this resulted in a tie. However, while Kirk counted the score as 4-4, Brooke had actually gotten five rocks in her bucket. Gold Mine (Peanut Shaft) In this game, each player had to grab a sack of gold, carry it up to the top of the shaft, and place it in his bin. Then he dropped back down and grabbed another. The player that grabbed the most sacks of gold from the shaft at the end of one minute won. Jennifer and Perry tied in this game, with two sacks apiece. Prospecting Sluices (Water Chute) In this game, each team, one player at a time, had to slide down their sluice on their bellies, grab a piece of gold, and make their way down to the end of the sluice to drop a piece of gold in the bucket. Then the other player would repeat the process. The team with the most gold in their bucket at the end of one minute won. The Blue Barracudas beat the Silver Snakes, 16-14. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run By asking the team their strategy before the run started, Kirk reassured us of the great teamwork between the two players. It was this teamwork that turned out to be the key to their success. In The Throne Room, the frontrunner Damian was taken out; the second player, Jennifer, then progressed a full six rooms and got to the artifact. Though there were many funny things in this episode, the funniest of all was the event that happened in the last seconds of the run. Upon exiting the temple for the win, Jennifer took a sharp turn and slipped on the floor of the studio before crossing the temple gate. The Temple Run Results Trivia *This was the first time that an Artifact was hidden in The Tomb of Ancient Kings. *This was the first time that the Blue Barracudas made it to Temple and consquently their first victory *Jennifer became the first female to retrieve an Artifact from the temple. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Heads